Some Drarry Story's for you
by Draco.Malfoy.Loves.Harry
Summary: Just some nice little Drarry story's for you all
1. When the Snake Becomes A Lion

Malfoy watched the clear water of the lake and saw two fingers rising out of the deaths of the lake, he desperately hoped it was Potter and whom ever he saved from the bottom of the lake. Malfoy watched as Weaslbe and the young French girl rose out of the water. He frantically searched the lake from above when he saw a dark red shape quickly disappearing into the dark green of the bottom of the lake. Malfoy quickly removed this gacket hat and gloves, he climbed the railing and dove into the freezing water and in hand. Malfoy stunned the little squid things that were dragging Potter down, he pulled Potter close and pushed his cold lips agenst Potters breathing the last of the oxygen he had into Potter's lungs. As the little monsters came back and started pulling them under Malfoy gave Potter his wand and sent him flying out of the water. Malfoy's eyes flicked closed and he was dragged into the seaweed by the little terrors...

Two Weeks Later...

Malfoys eyes slowly opened. The bright light blinded him for a minute before he saw Potter's head down on his right leg. He could feel the wet blanket on his leg and it was oveous he had been crying,

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked as Potter jumped and huged his neck,

"You wish... Why did you save me? I mean why you? Why didn't you just let me stay there instead of drowning yourself for me?" Asked Potter his wet face resting on Malfoys shoulder. Malfoy grounded in main as Poter squeezed him,

"Because you didn't want to do this and shouldn't die in this game..." He stammered before cocking up so water,

"I know that's not true Malfoy," said Potter moving to look him in the eye, "I saw the way you were scared for me as you rushed down to me," he said and Malfoy looked into his dark green eyes, were white would be was red, thick red, proof he had been crying, over him? Or was it something else? Malfoy thought before he pulled Potter into a kiss that said all with out him saying anything. To Malfoys supprise Potter kissed bake as Malfoy started threading his fingers through Potters dark hair.

When there kiss finally broke Draco was sprung with the news that he could got and eat at the Great Hall. He was happy but wanted to go with Potter so he got Potter to be assigned his gardeain while he was hurt. Potter helped Malfoy to the Great Hall. As they entered the loud raws of dozens of conversations suddenly fell as everyone looked at the two. They all steamed and the black haired boy holding the blonde up as they slowly entered the Great Hall for dinner. As Potter started moving towards the Slytherin table to sit Malfoy down his head turned to the teachers table and they started clapping soon everyone was clapping and looking directly at Malfoy. The head master stood and ordered silence,

"Two weeks ago," the head master began, "a Slytherin boy dov into the black lake to save Harry Potter... That boy was Draco Malfoy. In these two week Mr Malfoy was in the hospital wing I consulted the sorting hat. The sorting hat stated that Mr Malfoy no longer shows the treats of the house that he currently sits with, but that of the house that the boy that he saved sits with. The sorting hat said, that it would be a disgrace to Godric Griffendoor and Salasar Slytherin to leave this boy in the house he sits in. So for the first time since the founding of this school, a student will be changed to another house, I ask for Mr Malfoy to move to the Griffendoor table as he is now in Griffendoor." Malfoy looked over at Potter as he rushed to Malfoys side to help him across to the Griffendoor table. As they moved to the other end of the Great Hall the Slytherins started booing, Malfoy looked and the head master as he was seated next to Potter, the headmaster gave him a reassureding look as the robes he wore changed from the dark green colour of Slytherin to the bright red of Griffendoor as the feast began.

(more coming soon, leave comments if you want more. Thanks)


	2. The Cloaked Deamons

It was a dark a rainy afternoon, Harry watched the green and red clocks below him as the match cntinued, Harry looked up to see Draco, with the Golden Snitch almost in his grasp. Just as Draco was going to close his hand on the golden ball two hooded figures apeared out of no wear and picked him off his broom. His broom went spiralling down to the ground as every pear of eyes turn to the two dark clocked fingers and the pail blonde boy who was squirming as they took him up.

Draco regaled trying to get free of the two dementirs. As easily as they had come they both dissapeared leaving Draco 350 maters above ground. Every pear of eyes watched as the green figer tumbled to the ground. Unlike Harry back in year three, no on saved the seventh year, so he lay a spreader body covered by a green cape as everyone watched in some sort of trance. Harry after five minutes of stearing rushed down as he saw the green grass around Draco becoming red. As soon as Harry stud on the ground the rest of the Hogwarts seemed to come alive again as the professors rushed down and large flocks of students rushed down to Dracos side. Both teams left the sky and retro to the ground.

A larg group of students parted like the Red Sea as the professors rush to Draco. Harry had rolled him over and used his own cape to try and stop the bleeding. Draco ly out small short gasps for air and sobs and black tears streamd from his grey eyes and over his extremly pail face.

Draco was taken to the hospital wing and his family was contacted as well as the ministry of magic. A full scale investigation was put in plac to find out why Draco was attacked.

Harry ran to the hospital wing when he was let go, as he entered he saw Dracos family. He moved pat his father and sat operate to his mother,

"Potter!" Spat Lucius who got a stearn look from his wife,

"What happened?" Asked Harry placing the golden ball Draco almost had into his cold lifeless hands,

"We don't know, but we do know that one dementir almost kissed him," Dracos mother said agusting her sons hair. There was an silence and the Minister of Magic came in and talked to Dracos parents, Harry was left with Draco. Harry close his eyes trying not to let his tears flood out of his eyes. He closed Dracos cold hand around the snitch,

"Scared Potter?" Draco whispered looking up at Harry his eyes grey and a small frown on his face,

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled taking Draco into a tight hug, Draco whinsed in pain as his parents and the Minister turned around,

"Nows a better time then ever to show them Potter," said Draco pulling Harry into a kiss. His parents gasped and his mother fainted. He sighed and said,

"Father, meat my boyfriend, Harry James Potter," his father panted befor passing out next to his wife whil the Minister looked on.


	3. What If Draco was a hero

Draco stood his ground looking at the group of death eaters as Voldomort gave his speech. No one moved not even Draco, well until his mother called him. He slowly moved away from his friends and to his parents.

Voldemort huged Draco and the only thing Draco was thing is, 'I'm probably the only kid that's ever huged Voldemort even if it is weird'. Draco glanced at Hagrid who held Harry's lifeless body, his mother huged him and he turned to face his friends as the looked down studying the cobblestone floor of the coughtyard. Draco heard a loud noise that made him jump and looked to see Harry running mover to this friends.

"Potter!" Yelled Draco running back across and throughing Harry his wand, but the moment the wand left Dracos had he fell to the cold cobblestone floor he only moments ago was inspecting. Harry cought the wand and all looked at the the blond boy laying lifeless on the floor, a evil cackal broke the silence as Voldemort laughted at what he had done. Harry looked from Voldemort to the young man lieing lifeless on the floor.

Dracos white hair lay spread out over the cobblestone, his grey eyes still open and facing Harry, his sleeves rolled up so you could just see the snake moving around in cercals.

Narcissi and Lucius Malfoy both pointed the wands at Voldemort. The death eaters stepped back. The remaining members of Hogwarts defenders followed Lucius and Narcissi's example and pointed there wands at Voldemort. When the hole croud of people had raised there wands the remaining death eaters fleed. Harry was the last to raise his wand. He raised the wand that the white hair boy you currently lay dead on the floor in his last moments of living. In unison the croud bound Voldemort to the ground before Harry finished him off.

Harry moved our and picked up the elder wand and snapped it then and there. The croud watched as as Harry snapped the wand a singal small silver light left the wand and slowly loured towards Dracos lifeless body. When the silver ball reached Dracos lips it seemed to hover there before Draco breathed. Harry ran to his side follows closely by Dracos mother and father,

"Thank you," Harry whispered before pulling Draco into a hug as the croud of people aproched. Draco huged his crying mother and for the first time huged his father, the croud moved in and wasn't sure what to say. The boy the betrayed them replayed them then died then came back to life. They were very confused.


End file.
